1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method that attain color matching in correspondence with the environment light.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the methods for performing color matching of image data obtained via a network, the following methods may be used.
(1) When client executes color matching: As shown in FIG. 1, image data embedded with a profile of an input device is received from a server, and color matching is done for image data obtained via the network using the embedded profile, a profile of an output device selected by the user, and a color matching module (CMM) of the client.
(2) When server executes color matching: As shown in FIG. 2, color matching is done for image data to be sent to a client using a profile of an output device sent from the client, a profile of a device that inputs the image data, and a CMM of the server.
Processing method (1) is suitable for distributed processing since the server""s load is light. However, since the CMM of the client is used, different color matching results may be obtained if different CMMs are used depending on clients. Furthermore, when a client has no CMM, color matching cannot be done.
Processing method (2) can avoid these problems, i.e., color matching results are different depending on clients or color matching cannot be done, since the CMM of the server is used. However, when color matching is done for image data with high resolution or when access that pertains to color matching occurs frequently, the server""s response may be worsened.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus and method which can execute appropriate color matching in a network environment.
In order to achieve the above object, one preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses an image processing apparatus used on a network environment, comprising: acquisition means for acquiring a color matching module via the network; and processing means for executing color matching using the acquired color matching module.
Also, the present invention discloses an image processing method used by an image processing apparatus which is used on a network environment, said method comprising the steps of: acquiring a color matching module via the network; and executing color matching using the acquired color matching module.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.